A Night to Remember
by XSilentSerenityX
Summary: Prom is here! It's time for fun and festivities.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did Maddie would have been on SLOD. :P **

**A/N: ENJOY!**

_"When did you suddenly become interested in school?" Maddie curiously asked Zack at the night of her prom. She had originally wanted to go with the guy she has been crushing on, but only to find out that he already has a girlfriend. So here she was at the most important event of her high school life, dateless. _

_Zack looked her in the eyes and seriously said, "When you said you wanted someone smart." He got quite sad when he found out that Maddie wanted to go to her prom with another guy earlier today. He really thought that Maddie wanted him to go with her. But even with that said, here he was dressed in a tux, talking with said person, hoping to get a chance to dance with her. _

_Maddie's jaw dropped in awe, "That may be the most wonderful thing any boy… man has ever said to me." She said with a smile gracing her face._

_Zack's face immediately lit up like a bright Christmas tree. "So does that mean you'll go with me to my prom?" he asked excitedly._

_Maddie looked over her shoulder to see the guy she had wanted to go with dancing with his girlfriend. Suddenly, the sight didn't affect her as much as it did earlier. She looked back at Zack, her smile returning, "I'll tell you what, I'll dance with you to your prom if you dance with me at mine." _

_"Really?" He couldn't believe this was happening. This was the greatest moment of his life!_

_Maddie just smiled wider and held her hand out for him to take. Zack immediately placed his hand on hers without any doubt. "Come on." She said while leading him to the middle of the dance floor. Fortunately the DJ was already playing a slow song for them._

_She stopped and turned to face him. It was his turn to offer her his hand, "May I have this dance?" Zack said prince charming-like. Maddie placed her hand on his, while the other settled on his shoulder. In return, his free hand went and rested on her waist. That's when they started moving to the sound of the music. It's a night both will definitely never forget._

Zack got out of the shower clad only in a towel tied on his hips, while drying his hair with another one. Today was the day every student in Seven Seas High is waiting for. Their prom committee has worked day and night just to organize it the way everyone would like it. A lot of people already asked other students to be their dates. The people who had decided to wait at the last minute were the "unfortunate ones" as London liked to call them. Needless to say, Zack was an "unfortunate one".

Everyone was shocked when Maya and Zack broke up. Nobody really knew what the reason of the break up was, but they did see that both Maya and Zack are still friends. Rumor has it that Maya already found a new boyfriend two days after the said break up, leading people to think that she either bounces back fast, or she cheated on him. Either way she seems very happy in her new relationship.

Zack put the towel on his neck, walked to the bed, and fell back on it with a sigh. It was only barely two weeks ago when he thought he wouldn't have to find a date to the prom because he already had a girlfriend. But now, he found himself in a situation that every guy and girl is dreading.

He was completely and utterly dateless. There was no way around it. Cody has Baily, Woody has Addison, and London has some guy nobody really knows about. It was too late…or he was too late. Everyone already has a date except for a handful of guys and him.

He already told himself, he was going stag to his prom. It would still be good even if he went alone. Now, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go. Of course, Cody, Woody, London and them would make sure he had fun, but he knows they'll be spending most of their time with their dates and Zack didn't want to interfere with that. They deserved to have fun especially when their senior year was quickly coming to an end.

_Maybe it would be better if I just stayed in my cabin. _The incessant knocking on his door suddenly broke his train of thought. He got up and walked to the door, forgetting what he was clothed in, or forgetting the clothes he was lacking in. _'I wonder who could that be' _was the last thing that left his mind before opening the door and being surprised by the person who was on the other side of it.

**A/N: Anyone know who's on the other side? Find out on the next update. Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
